A sentence completion test for ego development, already standardized and partially construct validated for women, is being extended for use with men. Sex differences will be studied. Ego changes during adolescence and young adulthood will be studied longitudinally. By obtaining independent assessments of aspects of reliability, longitudinal data will be used to evaluate the stage-sequence conception of ego development. Ego level will be related to other variables, including (1) patterns of family communication, (2) response to a family therapy group, (3) certain types of offense among prison inmates, and (4) conceptions of conscience.